


Please Don't Love Me

by lastyellowpetal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Love, Masara Town | Pallet Town (Pokemon), Pokemon, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyellowpetal/pseuds/lastyellowpetal
Summary: Sophie goes to Pallet Town to find herself and ends up finding much more.*OC Sophie is 18 and Gary is 20.*May and Drew are both 18.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Pallet Town, I Choose You

She heard so much about Pallet Town from Professor Oak when he would visit. She couldn’t believe she was seeing it for herself. Kanto was so far from home, but it might be what she needs to clear her head and figure out what to do next. 

For Sophie, her home was the Hoenn region. She grew up in Petalburg City with her Mom, Amelia. Once she turned 15, her mom missed the quint feeling of a town so they packed up and moved to Littleroot Town. She had to leave her best friend, May, behind though. They are so close, neither one of them have a real sister, so they made a pact from a very young age to be each others sister no matter what. The move was hard on Sophie at first but she made the best of it. Her mom knew she was missing her friend, so on her 16th birthday, Amelia gave her a Pikachu. For Sophie and Pikachu it was love at first sight. She nicknamed the electric mouse, Blue, because it had a tiny birthmark on its back of a blue lightening bolt. They do everything together. Between Blue and her long distant calls with May she was able to keep sane.

When they first moved to Littleroot, her mom ran into Professor Birch while travelling through the forest to run an errand. She had saved him from a pack of Poochyena, and he was indebted to her from then on. Being new in town at the time, Birch offered to show them around since Amelia saved him--it was the least he could do. They became fast friends and the rest was history. Ever since then, Sophie usually helped out at Professor Birch’s lab, but lately she’s been wanting to spread her wings a little. She didn’t want to stay in Littleroot Town forever. She was at a cross roads until her mom suggested something one night at dinner. 

“Soph, why don't you take some time away from home to figure things out?”

Sophie put her fork down so she could pay attention. 

Amelia continued, 

“Professor Birch said he can set you up with a place to stay in Kanto. You remember Professor Oak? He used to come here and have dinner sometimes when he was researching with Birch, well, he has a guest bedroom at his lab you could stay at. While you're there you can explore Pallet Town and figure out your next move. I know how stressed you are, it would be a nice break for you.”

Sophie took the time to soak in what her mom was saying. She did want to travel, that’s something her and May always talked about, but she was unsure if Pallet Town was the place for her. She had heard about the Kalos Region on tv and it sounded much more fun. 

“Just think about it, okay? It may not be Kalos, but Kanto has its hidden treasures. Besides, you may make some new friends while you’re there. Maybe even a boyfriend.”

Her mom winked. 

“Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? I don’t need a boyfriend. The fictional characters from my tv shows hurt me enough. I don’t need an actual person cheating on me or rejecting me all together.”

“Okay, forget the boyfriend thing. Just…promise me you’ll think about going to Pallet? Seeing you so stressed is making me stressed. I only want to see you happy.”

“I’ll talk to Blue. We’ll think about it.”

Dinner plates washed and put away, Sophie was in bed for the night as Blue came over to cuddle beside her. 

“Whatcha think about Pallet, buddy? I know it’s not Kalos, but it’ll still be a good time. Mom was right, I really need a break. Life has been so hectic. I’m so tired of all my friends travelling and winning badges while I’m stuffed up in Birch’s lab. I’ve become so comfortable there I forgot about what I really want…”

“Piiii ka?” Blue titled his head.

“Okay, I don’t know what I want. I just know I can’t stay here my entire life. There’s a whole world out there and I'm glued to the tv screen. I can’t do this without you. If I decide to go I need you on board, okay?”

“Pikaaa pii” He nuzzled her face, that was one vote for yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story sort of spilled out of me, if that makes sense. This is only my second fic and I've really enjoyed writing it so far. Its been fun to write Gary, he has a lot of different layers and its fun to play around with. Check out my other fic, Pink Couch, if you like! Any feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading!


	2. Hoenn's Own Miss Independent

“So you’re really going? I’m so happy for you! You’ll love Kanto!”

May screamed into the other end of the phone. 

“Blue and I are getting more excited. You know how much I need to get of here. I’ll take what I can get.”

“Call me when you’re all settled. I want to hear everything!”

With promises to call later that day, they hang up with each other. Sophie’s bag was all packed and Blue was perched happily on her shoulder. Professor Birch was going to pick them up any minute to drive them to the airport. 

As much as Sophie wanted to see the world and get out of her small town, she was really going to miss her mom. Ever since the move from Petalburg they were inseparable. They only had each other to lean on and now Sophie was breaking them up. 

“Here, take Butterfree with you.” Her mom said as they said their goodbyes outside the front door.

Butterfree was her mom’s most loyal Pokémon. Amelia handed her daughter its PokéBall. Sophie was confused. 

“I can’t go with you, but Butterfree can. It can be my eyes and help you whenever you need it. Be careful and have fun. You’ll figure it all out, I know you will. I love you so much, my Soph.” 

“I love you, mom.”

The two shared a teary hug. It wasn’t goodbye, just see ya later. Amelia knew this was for the greater good. Her daughter had to go out and experience life, she was so proud of her. 

Professor Birch arrived a few minutes later and she was gone. Her and Blue were ready for a relaxing break in Pallet Town.

* * *

They made it to Pallet in one piece. It was a long travel day, they were ready for food and some sleep. 

“Thanks again for letting us stay here, Professor. We really appreciate it and promise not to be a bother.” Sophie was glad it all worked out.

“It’s my absolute pleasure. Thank you for coming. Now please sit, I think you both will enjoy this dish.” The professor placed some food in front of her and Blue. 

Sophie remembered Professor Oak from when he came to do research in Hoenn. She always liked him, he reminded her of a caring grandfather so kind and wise. From what little she saw of Pallet it had a wholesome hometown feel. She was hoping to do more exploring in the coming days. The professor mentioned a thick forest, a mountain side, and a nice calming river as some great spots to explore. She could journal all her thoughts away at any of these places. 

The three of them ate in relative silence enjoying the great food. The lab was a nice place, spacious yet cozy. It was much more organized than Professor Birch’s lab. Sophie laughed to herself, Birch was such a scatterbrain sometimes. Judging by Oak’s lab, he seemed like the complete opposite. She drank the last of her water and placed her fork on her empty plate. 

“Thanks for the great dinner, Professor! We’re stuffed.” Sophie smiled. 

“Pikaaachuuu.” Blue’s tummy poked out. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Your mom always made such delicious food when I was there. I’m just happy I was able to return the favour.” He checked his watch.

“Oh my, I’ve lost track of time. I have an important phone call in a few minutes and I need to prepare my notes. You’re more than welcome to make yourself at home. The guest bedroom is all ready for you. It’s upstairs, first door on the left.” He made a brisk exit to his office. 

She turned to Blue, “Well, seems like a good time to check out our room.”

“Pika piii!” 

Admiring her new room Sophie had just hung up the last of her clothes when her cellphone rang. She answered it. 

“So you like it right? I knew you would love it there!” It was May. 

“From what little I’ve seen of it so far so good. For dinner, Professor Oak served this great noodle dish! If I could only eat one thing for the rest of my life it would be those noodles. It was so good.” Sophie patted her stomach remembering the great food.

“Oh man, I wish I could try some! Drew made this great vegetable stir fry for dinner, so so good. I had seconds, of course.” May’s whole mouth just filled with saliva. 

“How are you and Drew doing, by the way?”

May and Drew had been dating ever since May got back from competing in Sinnoh. They were each other’s first love. It was very mushy and romantic. A part of Sophie wished she had that, but the other part knew better than to trust some stupid guy and give him a piece of her heart. Ever since she was little Sophie’s anthem has always been ‘Miss Independent’, the only male that was able to come close was Blue. 

“We’re really good! We had a little picnic in the park the other day, it was so romantic.” May was swooning into the phone.

“I’m hanging up now…”

“Sorry, sorry, I got a little carried away. What’s the boy situation over there?”

“I’m not here for boys. I’m trying to figure out my life, remember?”

“Oh I know, but it doesn’t hurt to scope the area. You never know.”

“Love you, May…but…I’m getting sleepy. It’s been a long day.”

“Love you too, Sophie! Relax and have fun, talk soon.”

She knew May meant well, but between her and her mom it seemed that everyone in her life was trying too hard to get her shipped off. Sophie was really good at being by herself and not really good at being in a relationship. 


	3. An Interrupting Jerk

It was a brand new day in the Town of Pallet; Pidgeys chirping outside, gorgeous rays shining through her window, Blue was curled up beside her, and the whole scene reminded her too much of home. She was starting to wonder why she came here. It was just another small town. She wanted something exciting to happen, to go to a fancy restaurant, or a museum, maybe even some shopping. Pallet Town was too small to have any of that. She tried to remember what places Professor Oak suggested. The Viridian Forest didn’t sound to appealing, to go for a hike on the mountain side seemed like too much work today, but then she remembered he mentioned something about a nearby river where people go to fish. She didn’t have a clue how to fish, but she could go there with her journal and write while she works on her tan. That sounded good. 

She changed out of her oversized shirt and short shorts slipping on a Spheal-blue coloured tank top and some jean shorts. She made her way to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and fix her hair.She adjusted her glasses so they sat easy on the bridge of her nose then picking up her purple hair brush she combed through her raven beach waves. She decided to pull her wavy hair into a ponytail so more skin could show and soak up the glow-y rays. 

Grabbing a quick piece of toast from an off-white dish on the table she waved good morning to Professor Oak and made way for the door. With Blue on her shoulder and her worn velvet covered journal under her arm she was ready to ponder life’s greatest questions and get a gorgeous tan. 

Having made their way to the river with some help from the professor’s make shift napkin map, they got comfy.

“Chaaaa.” Blue sprawled out on the warm grass near the water. 

Sophie was laying on her stomach, her favourite Eevee beach towel underneath her. She could tan first and journal later. Just laying there was enough to clear her head and forget all her troubles. 

“Uh, excuse me?” A voice spoke above her. She looked up.

“This spot right here is the best place to catch a Magikarp.” It was some jerk. 

“And? My Pikachu and I were here first.”

“My grandpa is the professor in this town and he wanted me to catch him a Magikarp for some research he’s doing. I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind moving over there?” He pointed a few feet to the left. She was just getting cozy, the last thing she wanted to do was move. She was still laying down when Blue came closer and tugged at her top. Fine, she would move. This guy seemed to have a good reason. What was his name? Oh yeah he never said. 

“If I’m going to move at least tell me your name.” 

He smirked. This guy had the nerve to smirk. 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He quipped.

“Its fine, really, I don’t have to move.” Two could play at this game. 

He sighed. It seemed like the heat was getting to him. He was wearing navy pants with a dark purple shirt. 

“Since I’m on the job I’ll quit the charade. The name’s, Gary.”

Wait. His name was Gary. He said his grandpa is the professor in town. Pallet only has one professor, right? Was this…was this Professor Oak’s grandson? She began to rack her brain recalling if she had heard of him before. It was possible the professor mentioned his name in passing at one of his dinners in Hoenn. She wasn’t sure. If he was the professor’s grandson she’d play nice, for now. 

Slowly she got up from the towel, Blue stayed by her side. 

“I’m Sophie. This is my partner, Blue.” 

Gary knelt down to pet the Pikachu, it backed away. 

“Blue’s not that into people. He likes to keep to himself.”

“It has a nickname?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Geez, take it down a notch will ya. I’m sorry if I scared ya Pikachu, I mean Blue.” 

He was being so nice to Blue and yet he made it a point to interrupt her tan. 

“Now, since you’ve ruined my morning and we’ve been properly introduced I’m just going to leave here altogether, don't you worry.”

For the first time in a long time Gary was perplexed. He had never seen her around before, he thought he knew everyone in Pallet. Not her. She kinda reminded him of himself. She had some sass to her and seemed to have a take-no-shit attitude. He liked her already, even if he only knew her name and that she had a blue Pikachu. Wait, the Pikachu itself wasn’t blue that was just its nickname. He hoped he would see her again. For Sophie, she didn’t want anything to do with him. This soul-searching break she was on did not include interrupting jerks like Gary. 


	4. Slowly, Piece By Piece

With the whole ‘tanning by the river’ idea thrown out the window Sophie and Blue decided to have a night in with a movie. Sure, she had made a promise to herself to spend more time outside and less time escaping into fictional worlds inside, but Gary really pissed her off. Who did he think he was, bothering her, and asking her to move? Oh yeah, he was Professor Oak’s grandkid. Some nerve he had. The movie was a treat for a crappy day. After going to the lab to change back into her usual t-shirt and fitted jeans her and Blue made way to the rental store. Another excursion with the help of the professor’s makeshift napkin maps. She reminded herself to pick up a real map of Pallet, even though the town was quite small. To her everything looked the same and the thought of being lost always made her panic; she liked being prepared. Approaching the rental store, a stranger was holding the door for them, Blue hopped of its perch on her shoulder and made his way inside. Sophie walked through next and couldn’t believe the selection. This beat all the rental stores back home. For a small town they had every movie ever made, well, probably. Blue ran up to her with a movie in its mouth. 

“This one? Lets see, _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ …hmmm. Sounds kinda scary. Why don’t you pick another one. We need to have a good laugh tonight.”

Blue scampered away to find another. Sophie continued scanning the shelves. She saw a movie with a funny title and reached for it. Another hand reached for it at the same time. She quickly grabbed the movie and pulled away to see who the culprit was. 

“Gary?”

“Well, would you look at that. Sophie.” 

“Are you following me or something? What are you doing here?” She starred him down.

“Can’t a guy rent a movie? It’s a free country, y’know.” He seemed please with himself for such a snide remark. 

Blue had returned, movie-less, to defend Sophie incase things turned for the worst. He was starting to like Gary less and less.

“It’s okay, Blue. The jerk is just grabbing a movie.”

She did not just say that. 

Oh no, she did. 

“I did interrupt your tanning session earlier, I guess I deserve that.” His face softened. He did try to be less jerky sometimes, he just couldn’t help himself. 

For Sophie, she wasn’t trying to be mean intentionally. She was just trying to keep up with his sarcastic banter. That’s how she talked to guys. Meeting him two times in one day must have been a coincidence. 

“Look, I’m tired and it’s getting late. I’m sorry for calling you a jerk. You seem like a decent guy.” She lied. She wanted to get out of there now. 

He was about to say something, but she cut him off. 

“I gotta go. See ya around.” She lied again, leaving the movie, her and Blue headed for the lab.

* * *

A few days had passed since her failed movie night (and failed tanning session). She woke up with the sunrise ready to get the day started. Her and Blue decided to hike up the mountainside. They agreed that once they got too tired they would stop to have a picnic too. She was just about to head out the door when her cell phone rang. 

“Soph, how’s it going? Last time we talked you were pretty upset about that Gary guy.” It was May. Sophie had called her after the rental store debacle. She had to tell May what a jerk this guy was. 

“I’m good now. I’ve forgotten all about that stupid idiot.”

“Well, that’s good! What’s on the agenda today?”

“Blue and I decided to hike up the mountainside and stop for a picnic. And before you ask, I packed us some Udon soup and the Professor’s famous chocolate cookies.”

“Oh man, that sounds so good! I’m so jealous. I wish I was there.”

“I wish you were here too.”

“Aww, Soph. You know I’m always a phone call away.” Sophie heard someone talking in the background.

“I’m sorry I have to cut this short. Drew is taking me for a walk on the beach. He told me to wear a fancy dress so who knows what will happen. Have fun with your soup and cookies! Love ya!”

May hung up too quickly for her to respond. She loved her best friend, but always hearing about the mushy couple-y stuff Drew and May would do was starting to get old. Sophie shook her head. No sense in getting the green-eyed monster involved. Jealously isn’t good for anyone, her mom’s voice echoed in her head. Besides, May was still that food loving, travel addict, bubbly self she was when they first met. She just had a boyfriend attached to her now. 

“Pika?” Blue tugged at her olive green hiking pants, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Oh yeah. Hike. Mountain. Picnic…Okay, let’s go Blue!”

After making it to the gorgeous mountainside, they only hiked 1/3 of the way up before stopping to eat. The soup was way too good and the cookies were baked to perfection. They had no idea how they could possibly keep going with full stomachs so they opted to cut the trip short and walk back through the field of wildflowers they noticed on the way there. 

Her and Blue were in awe of the flowers. They couldn’t believe the gorgeous colours; yellows, blues, whites, and purples. There were some that didn’t grow in Hoenn so this was their first time seeing them. 

“You know who would love these flowers, Blue? Butterfree!” The Pikachu nodded in agreement as Sophie reached for the PokéBall on her belt. 

“All right, Butterfree come on out!” A gorgeous pink Butterfree emerged looking around happily as it noticed the abundance of flowers. 

“Go on, enjoy.” She called out and Butterfree was gone. Flying high and low to sniff every fresh scent. Blue followed suit as it frolicked and danced through every last wildflower. It was like a secret oasis. Sophie lost herself in her Pokémon’s happiness and stunning scenery. Pallet Town was really looking up. 


	5. A Crush and A Closed Heart

While Sophie was busy hiking up mountains and skipping through a field of daises, Gary was at the lab helping the professor with some research. 

“Gramps, why didn’t you tell me you had someone staying in the guest room?”

“Sorry, Gary. It must have slipped my mind. You’ve probably already seen her around town. Her name is Sophie, she’s friends with Professor Birch and decided to come here to take in the sights and just enjoy a nice break.”

“I met her when I was out catching that Magikarp for you. I ran into her again later that day at the rental store. She has that mean looking Blue Pikachu.” 

“You do realize her Pikachu is not actually Blu—”

“I know, I know. Its just his nickname.” 

Gary and the professor continued their work. Reading over the material, checking their findings, and making notes. His mind kept drifting back to Sophie which was unusual. He’s always so focused on his work. Besides, he left all that silly girl stuff in the past with those cheerleaders of his. But for some reason, the idea of him and Sophie together made him all warm inside. Maybe it was because she could keep up with his sarcastic humour or because she seemed like a confident person (Gary’s always been confident to the point of being cocky) or because he’s usually so wrapped up in his work he hasn’t been with someone in a while. Why was he daydreaming about her? Her dewy skin and dark wavy hair. He had to snap out of it. She clearly hated his guts. Besides, girls are the ones that fall for him not the other way around. He was not the type to ‘chase’. He tried to shake her from his thoughts and continue on with his work. He kept mumbling something about a stupid silly girl. 

* * *

It was nice to be back at the lab after a busy day. Running and laughing through that field was just what she needed. Her Pokémon really knew how to make a girl feel loved. 

“Oh Sophie, you’re back. Did you two have fun today?”

Her and Blue looked at each other with big goofy smiles, 

“We had a blast, Professor!”

“I’m so glad to hear! It seems you just missed my grandson, Gary. He didn’t know I had a guest in town, but seems as though you two already met.” 

She hung up her little black backpack on the coat rack by the front door and went to sit across from the professor on the couch in the main lobby. 

“Aw, shucks. Too bad we missed him, eh Blue?” Sophie said dryly.

The Pikachu shook its head pretending to care. 

She continued, “We first met him by the river and then ran into each other at the rental store.”

“I’m glad you two could get acquainted then. He’s back in town helping me with a big research project. Usually he works at his lab in Sinnoh, but when he found out I needed some extra help he came here right away.”

Crap. 

It looked like her and Gary would be running into each other more frequently than she would have liked. She was here to figure out her life, not worry about a stupid silly boy. 

She grew more tired. She really outdid herself today with all the physical activity. She excused herself to go to bed while the professor decided to stay up and finish a paper he was working on.

Once she got into her room she reached for her hair tie and unleashed her waves from their ponytail prison. She got changed into her pjs and decided now was a good time to call her mom. She had been there for a few days now and almost forgot to update her on what’s been happening. Pulling out her phone she clicked on her mom’s contact. 

“Soph, sweetie, has Pallet been able to chase your troubles away? How’s the food? Is your room okay? How is Professor Oak’s cooking?”

Geez, maybe she should have called her mom sooner. 

“It’s really beautiful here. It actually reminds me a little of home. I’ve already told May how great the food is. The Professor makes some great cookies. The guest bedroom is actually bigger than my own room. Almost everything is perfect.”

Amelia’s ears perked up, “Almost everything?”

“Its nothing, really. Just the professor’s jerky grandson.” 

“Oh I almost forgot, I think the professor mentioned him before. Last I heard he was a trainer travelling the world?” Her mom seemed unsure.

“I don’t know about him being a trainer. He seems to be a researcher now. He has a lab in Sinnoh and he’s here helping the professor with some sort of project. He’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“Don’t say that! He sounds really smart, he is the professor’s grandson after all. I’m sure the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.”

“Trust me. That apple isn’t anywhere near the damn tree.” Sophie high-fived Blue who was sitting on the bed beside her. That was a good one she mouthed, Blue agreed. 

She let out a long yawn, “I should probably get some sleep. It’s been a busy day. I’ll call you in a few days. Love you, mom.”

She did not want her last thoughts before bed to be about Gary. She decided to tell Blue a bedtime story her mom used to tell her when she was little. That was a welcomed distraction. That Gary Oak can take a hike. 


	6. Doesn’t Everyone Like a Lifesaver?

Sophie had slept surprisingly well. No dreams of Gary which was good. Gary on the other hand had been staying at the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City. He didn’t want to crowd Professor Oak at the lab. He liked having some time to be alone with his work. He was commuting back and fourth whenever the job called for it. With Sophie having a good night sleep, Gary had had an opposite bedtime experience. He had such a vivid dream, he could recall almost every detail. In his dream, he was back at his lab in Sinnoh and his usual assistant was home sick so the replacement for the day turned out to be Sophie. In the dream, she was wearing the tank top and shorts she had on when the two of them first met, and she kept telling him to take a break from his work so he could hang out with her in the hot tub. That was all he could remember. 

Back at the lab, Sophie let Blue decide what today’s adventure was gonna be. He was pretty insistent about checking out Viridian Forest. She was told by the professor it was the only way to Viridian City, so if they did go they could always check out the City afterwards. Her outfit for today consisted of a fitted white t-shirt to go with her signature jeans. She opted for her blue lightening bolt sneakers. They were her lucky shoes, they did remind her of Blue after all. 

“Alright, Buddy! I’ve got my bag, my journal, and you. Let’s grab some food and hit the road. I wonder what Kanto Pokémon we’ll find in the forest!”

She seemed more excited as she was getting ready. They headed to the kitchen to make some sandwiches and off they went. 

It was so nice out. Sophie loved any weather that didn’t require you to need a sweater, a true summer girl at heart. It was a great day for a walk in the forest. 

Soon after leaving the lab they noticed the thick trees in the not-too-far-off distance. Almost there! They thought to themselves. 

Once they were actually in the forest they couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. The sunbeams were bouncing off leaves creating an enchanted glow. Bird Pokémon filled the sky while most Bug Pokémon occupied the grass and bushes. The trees were so tall. Sophie felt so small as she walked among them. Blue couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was just as surprised as Sophie. It was like a scene from a movie. 

“Should we sit and eat lunch under that big Oak tree? It’s so pretty, Blue!”

“Pikaaa pii!” He happily agreed. 

She laid out the plaid blanket and the two sat done for a quick bite taking in the sights and sounds of the glorious Viridian Forest. Sure, it was thick, but it was also so mesmerizing. 

Blue was just about to take a bite of his delicious sandwich when a Pidgey suddenly swooped down and grabbed it. 

“Hey! Give that back!” Sophie yelled.

“Piika piika!” Blue tired to reason with it but it was no use. 

The Pidgey threw it up in the air, opened its mouth wide, and the sandwich landed right in its mouth. 

“Sandwich theft!” 

No one messes with Blue’s food. No one misses with Sophie’s best friend. 

“Blue, Thunderbolt ‘em!” She instructed. 

Blue let out these huge crackling sparks from its bright red cheeks shocking not only the Pidgey but the Oak Tree they were sitting under. 

“Okay, Blue I think you overdid it just a teensy bit.” 

“Chuuu.” He scratched the back of his head. 

That shock had sent the Pidgey flying in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Sophie started to hear an intense buzzing sound. She looked behind her, up at the tree. It was a swarm of Beedrill, Professor Oak may have mentioned that they too lived in the forest. She forgot that important detail until now. They must have been sleeping in the branches when Blue’s powerful Thunderbolt disturbed their nap. 

“Quick Blue, climb up on my shoulder, we have to make a run for it.”

She only had enough time to get Blue and her backpack, having to leave her plaid blanket behind. The Beedrill were catching up to them fast. She was running as quick as she could through the trees, but since this was her first time in Viridian Forest she wasn’t sure where she was going. She hoped she was headed back towards Pallet. 

Blue was clutching tight to her shoulder so he wouldn’t fall. He could shock the Beedrill away, but they were catching up fast. It was too difficult to run and shock at the same time. 

“It’s okay Blue, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. Just hang on tight.”

Blue listened to his trainer. She was running as fast as she could. Until she tripped on a rock. She fell hard face first, Blue went tumbling into the air and landed on the ground a few feet from her. Sophie used all her energy to drag herself to Blue. She had to make sure he was okay. The Beedrill stopped and aimed their Twineedle attack at her and Blue. She shielded Blue with her body, preparing for the worst, when a bolt of electricity came between them and the Beedrill. 

“Electivire, Thunder attack!” 

It was Gary. His Electivire’s Thunder attack easily scared the Beedrill. They quickly turned away and flew off into the distance. 

Sophie looked down at Blue. He was hurt pretty bad from the fall. She was scrapped up too, but she didn’t have time to worry about herself. She had to help Blue and fast. 

Gary returned Electivire to its Pokéball as he ran to check on Sophie and Blue, “Blue looks like he's in bad shape.” 

She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears, but a few still poured over. 

“Gary…” She let out a shaky breath. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll have my Pidgeot carry Blue back to Gramp’s lab. It’s a lot closer than the Viridian Pokémon Centre. My Pidgeot will get Blue there in no time.” 

Sophie was so overcome with worry, plus she was really weak from the hard fall, she couldn’t talk. 

Gary made sure Blue was secured to Pidgeot and instructed the flying-type Pokémon to head for the lab. 

He slowly helped Sophie to her feet. Very carefully he draped her arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him. Together they started to make their way back to the lab, hoping Pidgeot made it there safely. 

Sophie couldn’t believe she let Blue get hurt like that. She promised him that nothing would happen and now he was badly injured. 

Not to mention that Gary, of all people, was there to save them. She stole a quick glance at his face. His brows were furrowed, he was concentrating on each step so he wouldn’t accidental hurt her more, while a few beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Why was he helping her anyway? He was always such a jerk to her. Her eyes started to close as she drifted towards unconsciousness. 

“Hey Sophie, Sophie, stay with me. We’re almost there, just stay with me. Stay awake for Blue.” 

The scenario of her beloved Pikachu falling to the ground played in her head over and over, she had to stay awake, she had to stay awake for Blue.


	7. Stay

The old cliché was right, slow and steady wins the race, or in this case making it back to the lab fairly quickly and in one piece. 

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Sophie registered that she was in her room at Professor Oak’s lab. She was laying down over the covers on her bed with her sneakers off. Someone must have taken them off, she thought to herself. Slowly, she remembered what happened. The forest, the swarm of Beedrill, Gary, and Blu—

“Oh my god, Blue!” She screamed as she shot upright. Not the best move considering what happened. 

“What are you screaming about? Lie back down.” Gary was standing in the doorway.

Sophie was trying to get her feet on the hardwood floor so she could go and see Blue. Gary came over to the bed to stop her. 

“Just relax. Blue is with Gramps. Pidgeot made it here in record time. I know Grandpa will do everything he can for Blue. Just please…lie back down.” 

She searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. In her mind he was still a jerk. Even though he saved them, she didn’t trust him yet. 

“I’ll make you a deal. You help me up and take me to see Blue. Once I see for myself that he’s okay I’ll come back and rest,” she stopped to take a breath, “Look Gary, I’m going to see Blue with or without you.”

Man, was she persistent. 

Gary rolled his eyes caving in to her demand. He moved closer to the bed, so he could steady herself against his body to help her up. He didn’t realize it before, but the perfume she was wearing smelled wonderful. It had mixed with the smell of fresh grass when she fell…

Crap. 

Now is not the time for that, Gary! 

Slowly the exhausted pair made their way to the computer room where Professor Oak had hooked up the worn out Pikachu to a machine. 

“Blue!” Sophie cried out, reaching for the Pokémon, Gary tried to hold her back. 

“Careful! You’ll hurt herself even more!” Gary warned. 

She froze, not by what Gary had said, but by the sight of poor Blue. He looked like he was sleeping with all those wires attached to him. She…she was so broken. 

Professor Oak spoke up, “Pidgeot got Blue here just in time. I’ve been running some tests, Blue just needs to sleep for now. Let the medicine heal his wounds. You need to get some sleep too, Sophie. That’s an order.” The professor knew how she felt. The bond between trainer and Pokémon were unbreakable. 

All she could do was stare at Blue. She felt so helpless. She was so selfish, only concerned with finding her own way through life not realizing that without Blue her life had no meaning. She needed him to be okay. 

“Gramps, I’m going to take her back to her room and keep an eye on her. Let me know right away if anything changes, okay?”

“Will do, Gary.” 

She had no choice but to go back to her room. She could sleep while Blue sleeps. 

Gently, Gary brought her back to her bedroom and over to her bed. Gingerly, he placed her back over the covers. 

“Thank you.” She was surprised she remembered her manners while her mind was going a mile a minute. 

Gary was taken aback by the pleasantry. 

“I’m going to go help Gramps and keep an eye on Blue for you. Do you need anything before I go?”

Sophie was so drained. Blue was usually there for cuddles and comfort, but now…it was just her. She took a sharp inhale before answering the question. 

“Um, Gary, could you…could you, if you don't mind, stay with me for a little while? Usually Blue stays with me, but…” She was taking deep breaths so the tears wouldn’t fall. 

Gary was conflicted. He wanted so badly to stay with her, but he knew she didn’t like him that way so he was setting himself up for heartbreak. How could he say no though?

“Uh, I can do that.” The words tumbled out before he knew what was happening. 

Cautiously, Sophie shifted so Gary could fit on the bed beside her. It was nice having someone there with her. 

“Thank you, again. For, um, everything.” She gave him a weak smile. 

“Of course.” He couldn’t believe he was in bed with her. He made sure to keep an acceptable distance, she was so vulnerable and still really hurt after all. 

She turned her body so she could lie on her side facing him. 

“Wake me up if anything changes with Blue, please.”

“I will.” 

She reached out to squeeze his hand as a way to say thanks, but she didn’t pull back afterwards so they held hands while she dozed off. He thought about how soft her hands were and how soft the skin on the small of back must have been too. He realized his mistake and shook the image out of his head. He was there to comfort her that was all. Once he saw she was in a deep sleep he slipped his hand out of her grasp and got up to go check on her Pikachu. It was gonna be a long night. 


	8. Maybe I Do

When she woke up the next day it was already mid-afternoon. She must have really needed some sleep. She went to get up, her body stiffened. Her limbs still needed some rest from the fall. She reminded herself to stretch appropriately later. Right now she needed to see Blue. And maybe eat something because her stomach sounded pretty mad like an angry customer yelling at a cashier mad! 

She had made it to the computer room with ease, slow and steady and all that. She noticed Blue was still hooked up to everything, still sleeping. His colour looked better so she took it as a good sign. Professor Oak had fallen asleep in a chair next to the machine on the other side of Blue, Gary was no where in sight. Maybe he went back to the Pokemon Centre to do some work. She didn’t think much of it. She was glad Blue was slowly improving. She was never going to forget the terror she felt when she saw him laying there in the forest. She took some slow breaths trying to calm her whirlwind thoughts. What was it she was going to do next? A grumble from her stomach reminded her, oh yeah, eat some food! 

Making her way to the kitchen she smelled something. The aroma filled the room reminding her of simpler times at home. _Coffee_. 

“Well, would you look who's up. Want some coffee?” It was Gary. He didn’t go back to the Pokémon Centre. He was here. He must have been the one that made the coffee. 

“Uh, sure.”

He gestured to her to go sit at the breakfast nook and he would bring the cup over with some milk and sugar. He seemed to be buttering some toast as well. 

“There ya go, nice and hot.” He placed a brightly yellow coloured mug in front of her filled with the dark caffeinated liquid. He passed her the milk and sugar, then placed a plate beside her coffee with two pieces of white buttered toast.

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me. Saving both my life and my Pikachu’s was enough.”

Gary shrugged it off. 

“I needed some coffee and thought you might like some too. Don’t think too much of it.” 

They sat in silence as she ate and drank. Gary was musing over his second cup of coffee. She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to say something. 

“Whatcha thinking about over there, huh? You and the professor have the same thinking face.” She let out a laugh. 

God, she had a great laugh he thought to himself.

“I just realized I don’t really know anything about you. I saved your life and all I know is your name and that you have a Pikachu named Blue. What’s your story?”

“Okay, never mind. Forget I asked.” She smirked. Did she wanna go into details with Gary? The Captain of all jerks, even though he, ahem, saved her. 

“You already know that I’m originally from Pallet and I’m a researcher like my Grandpa. Come on, I told you stuff about me it’s only fair.” He chuckled remembering their first interaction by the river.

She let out a sigh, there was no harm in telling him where she grew up, “I’m from Hoenn. My mom and I live in Littleroot To—”

“Ah, that would explain how your friends with Professor Birch.”

“How did you—”

“The only things Gramps told me about you was your name, which I already knew, and the Birch connection. Its cool you’re from Hoenn. I always love stopping by there.”

“You’ve been there before?”

“Oh yeah lots of times. I’ve been to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, I’ve travelled all throughout Kanto too. I used to be a top class trainer back in the day.”

“A trainer turned researcher, who would have thought?”

“I’m smart and can take you in a Pokémon battle. I’m a man of many talents.” He shrugged his shoulders.

They broke out into a fit of giggles. Gary had a great sense of humour. 

Having finished her toast and coffee she thought it was best to go sit with Blue for the rest of the day and maybe do some reading to pass the time. She made her stomach stop whining and now it was time to get back to Blue. She stood from the table just as Gary spoke up. 

“Hey Sophie, before you go can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

He smiled, “Nothing’s wrong. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime. I thought it would be stupid to ask you out to coffee given that we kinda already did that.”

“Dinner? I don’t know. Blue needs to get better first, I need to focus on that for now.”

Gary wasn’t used to rejection. He thought maybe she felt differently about him after he helped her in Viridian Forest. She even asked him to stay with her last night. He was getting mixed signals. He also didn’t want to push her. Not only did Blue need to recover, but so did she. 

“That’s okay. Forget I asked. Blue comes first.” He tired to smile. 

“Thanks for understanding.” 

What Gary will never understand is that she is not a dating kinda person. Dating can lead to relationships and relationships are dangerous territory for her. She was not girlfriend material. Even if she did feel something for him. 


	9. Friends

A few more days had passed and Sophie was almost fully healed. Some scrapes still needed more time, but that’s what bandages are for. Blue was feeling better too. He didn’t need to be hooked up to the machine anymore, last night was his first time back sleeping in bed with Sophie. She was so relived they could have a little bit of normalcy back. A few more days and Blue would be 100%, thank goodness. With her and Blue on the mend they had to come up with safe at-home activities since going outside was still too much. That afternoon they decided to spend some time colouring in her bedroom. Colourless and coloured pictures filled the floor while a heap of crayons spilled out of three different boxes. This was just as relaxing as journalling, why didn't she think of this sooner? A ringing sound startled Sophie making her go outside the lines. 

“Aw man!” She groaned reaching for her cellphone. 

“Oh! Hey, mom. Sorry, I haven't called we've been so busy sightseeing!” Sophie didn’t want to scare her mom with the news of what happened. They were so far from each other it wasn't fair to put her mom through all that worry and fear. 

“I’m just happy to hear your voice. How’s the sights?”

“We found this great wildflower field awhile back, which Butterfree absolutely loved! And we walked through Viridan Forest, it was so thick but so magical, y’know mom? It’s been so much fun.”

“I’m so happy that you're enjoying yourself! That’s all I could ever hope for.”

Sophie thought about asking her mom for some advice. 

“Hey mom?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Remember when you saved Professor Birch from those poochyena when we first moved to Littleroot?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Did you feel like he owed you something since you saved his life?”

“Of course not! I just happened to be walking by and was able to lend a hand. We became friends because of it. Why do you ask?”

“It just crossed my mind, that’s all.” 

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you, mom, but I gotta go. Talk to you soon, okay. Bye!” 

The incident between her mom and Birch was similar to what happened with her and Gary. In her mom’s case, they managed to be friends. Gary was a jerk, but he also saved her life, saved her Pikachu’s life, stayed with her when she asked, made her a meal, and—maybe….maybe….there was something there. Maybe she had feelings. But those feelings can lead to relationships and relationships lead to pain. No, no more pain. A knock at the door made her jump. 

“Didn’t mean to scare ya. Hey there, Blue!” It was Gary. 

“Pikaaa!” Blue managed a little wave. He had really warmed up to Gary. Gary did save him after all. 

“What are you doing here?” Sophie blurted out. 

“Geez, would it kill ya to ask how I’m doing or at least say hi.”

“Hi.” She gave him her best lopsided smile. 

“I’ll allow it.” He smirked. He stepped further into the room examining the mess of paper and crayons on the ground. 

“You two have been busy.”

“Colouring has been very therapeutic for us. Right Blue?”

“Pikaa piii” Blue kept colouring intently. 

Sophie couldn’t help but wonder. What if…what if her and Gary could be friends. Yeah, he asked her to dinner, but friends go to dinner all the time. Her time in Pallet was supposed to help her figure out what to do next, maybe she needed to have a friend in Pallet first. Beyond his jerky exterior, Gary could be sweet? He did save them after all. 

“Gary, can I talk to you outside?”

Gary tilted his head in confusion. 

“Actually, I came here ‘cause I wanted to talk to you.” He replied. 

She got up slowly as the two of them left Blue with his crayons so they could talk outside the room. 

“You go first.” They had said it at the same time. 

“No, no. You came all the way over here. You go ahead.” Sophie insisted. 

“Well, since you’re feeling better I was wondering if you could help me with a research project of mine. Gramps is too busy and you and Blue would make prefect assistants”

He helped her out, it was only fair to return the favour. It wasn’t like a dinner invitation. 

“Sure, we can help out. I’ll have to double check with Blue, but I'm sure he’ll say yes.”

“Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

Oh yeah, the whole friend thing. Well, being his assistant was a friendly thing to do right? No need to go in depth about it. She scratched the back of her head. 

She had to say something else, “Oh, I just wanted to say thanks again for helping Blue and I back in Viridian Forest. You were a lifesaver.” 

A faint blush appeared on Gary’s cheeks. It was so faint she wasn’t completely sure it was there. 

“I told ya, it was nothing. Just right place at the right time, that’s all.”

The air between them grew awkward. She spoke up breaking through it. 

“So this research project, when do we start?”

“We can start the day after tomorrow. I still have a few things to do before I can bring you guys in. Plus it’ll give you more time to heal up. I still have to go talk to Gramps so I’ll see you soon. Say bye to Blue for me will ya? Bye Soph.”

Through everything he always made it a point to include Blue. 

She never noticed how clear his dark eyes were before and how his cologne smelled like her favourite forest from home. She shook her head. Friends, they had to be friends, it was all she was willing to give. 


	10. Friends?

It had been a while since the accident in the forest. Her and Blue were back to their fully healthy selves. Sophie could breathe easy again seeing Blue all better. She fixed them a special breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes to celebrate the special occasion. She had brought a plate out to Professor Oak since he was still busy working away in the computer room. She sipped her milky coffee slowly as she happily watched Blue chow down on those pancakes. He loved food as much as her and May did. Speaking of May, they hadn't spoken since before the accident. Maybe she could call and check in—her phone started ringing suddenly.

“May! Funny, I was just about to call you!”

“No way! See, we really are sisters.” They shared a hearty laugh through the phone. 

May continued, “Did you figure out life yet? It seems like you’ve been gone forever.”

Sophie chuckled to herself. How was she supposed to think about her next move when she was too busy thinking about Gary and his ‘asking her out’ antics. 

“Blue and I had a little setback, but I’m determined to do some journalling today.”

“Oh, what’s the deal with that Gary guy? Is he still bothering you too?”

Oh May, so much had happened since they last spoke. 

“He’s okay, I guess. He’s been helping the professor a lot more lately so I've gotten to know him better. He’s really sweet with Blue.”

“Well, listen to Miss Independent over there. Seems like someone is coming around.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You know how much I adore Blue and to see Gary adore him too is nice, that’s all. I don't care what he thinks about me.”

“So if he had a secret crush on you that wouldn’t change anything?” 

She was not about to tell May he asked her out to dinner, May would insist she reconsider her refusal. 

“No May, it wouldn't change anything.” It was only half true. Sophie didn’t have time for all these silly feelings. 

“Alright, I won’t push. I know you hate that.” May stuck out her tongue even though Sophie couldn’t see her. 

“I know you're sticking your tongue out at me. We’re sisters after all.”

The two shared another laugh before hanging up with promises to talk soon. 

If she had said yes to Gary’s dinner offer and it turned into something more she could have what May and Drew have. Or at least something like it. The only difference was that May and Drew were soul mates, Sophie didn't believe in that stuff. The only one who truly understood her was Blue. She was okay with that, more than okay. She let out a sigh. This is why feelings are stupid, they just lead to more stress and overthinking. She came all this way for the exact opposite of that. She took another sip of coffee when she was interrupted by, well you know who. 

“You guys ready to go?” 

Sophie peaked over the rim of her mug. Gary had his usual purple shirt and navy pants, but a lab coat covered most of his outfit. He was wearing a huge backpack too. It seemed so heavy that if she was the one carrying it she would probably fall right over. 

It was time to help Gary with his research project as promised. Blue was rubbing his enlarged stomach having finished his pancakes only moments ago. She had let her raven waves flow free today, no pony tail in sight. Her green combat jacket covered an old t-shirt while black cargo pants completed the look. She was ready for just about anything. Gary caught notice of her lush hair, she didn’t let it roam free very often. She noticed a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks as she giggled to herself. _Friends_ , she reminded herself _._ She had to focus. 

Grabbing the empty cups and plates she placed everything in the sink to wash later. Blue ran up reclaiming his throne on her shoulder as she went to sling her little black backpack across her other shoulder. 

“We’re all set.” 

“Pika pika.” 

The three of them headed out the door as Gary explained what they had to do. According to him, there was a cave near the mountain side that has a rare stone. When he came out here to help Professor Oak he thought it was the prefect opportunity to finally find this stone. He was to bring it back to Sinnoh with him so he could examine it with his own equipment once he finished his work here in Pallet. He thought Blue would be of great help with his sense of smell. Once they got to the cave the three of them started searching. Blue with his nose to the ground while her and Gary kept their eyes peeled for any unusual rock formations. She found out that Gary had another Pokémon besides Electivire and Pidgeot, he enlisted his Umbreon to also help sniff out the stone. The sooner they found it the better. 

Sophie used her jacket sleeve to wipe some sweat from her forehead. 

“This could take awhile, Gary.” She turned from the rocks she was examining. 

“We have to keep going, just a little longer. It’ll be worth it I promise.” 

She rolled her eyes and continued on. He saved her life the least she could do was spend most of her day looking for this rare stone. 

“Pika pii!” Blue shouted from a small tunnel not to far from them. 

“Umbre umbre.” Umbreon lead the way following Blue’s voice. 

They noticed the small tunnel lead to a stream inside the cave. On the other side of the stream they noticed an unusual rock formation. In the middle of it was a stone shiner than the others. Blue was convinced that was it. Gary got closer. 

“You found it Blue! That looks like the rare stone all right.” Gary confirmed as he crossed the shallow stream retrieving the stone. 

This was the most excitement they experienced all day. He brought the stone over to the others so they could see it up close. 

“It certainly is shiny.” Sophie didn’t know what to say. It was just a rock. Although, she was glad she could help. It felt good to see Gary so happy. 

“Thanks to all of you I finally found it. I can’t believe it.” He reached for his backpack placing it on the ground. He rummaged inside until he found a velvet pouch. Opening the pouch he placed the stone inside. He thanked Umbreon again before returning it to its PokéBall. 

Her, Blue, and Gary followed the markers they left on the walls of the cave to find their way back out. The shiny stone safely put away in its velvet pouch in his backpack. 

Once they got back outside Sophie noticed the sun low in the sky covered by clouds. 

“Being in the cave for most of the day I didn’t realize the time, its almost dinner.” She sighed remembering those delicious chocolate chip pancakes from hours ago. 

“I brought some sandwiches along just in case.” Gary said proudly. 

Her and Blue’s eye lit up at the thought of a tasty sandwich. They walked a little more till they made it to a clearing. Gary set up a big blanket over the grass with some paper plates and the sandwiches. Her and Blue took a seat thanking Gary for the food. 

“You both spent the whole day looking for a rock, the least I could do was feed you.”

Gary laughed as she and Blue ate their sandwiches in record time. 

“That was really good. I’m glad one of us came prepared. You must have everything you need in that backpack of yours.” 

“My trainer days taught me to always be prepared. You never know what predicament you’ll find yourself in.”

Sophie thought back to the forest incident. She should have been more prepared. She should have done more to protect Blue. Her gaze drifted towards the ground. Blue had fallen asleep beside her exhausted from his hard work and satisfied full stomach. Gary noticed a change in her demeanour placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

She was startled by his touch. Remembering that night he stayed with her after the accident. She wasn’t certain though, maybe it was just a dream she had. 

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve not making eye contact. 

“I’m okay.” 

“Y’know not every trainer is perfect. I’ve made my mistakes too.” 

“You have?” She turned to look at him. He had his eyes set on the clouds in the distance. 

“Of course. There was a time I didn’t know what I wanted to do next. I knew I couldn’t be a trainer anymore. For awhile I wasn’t…anything. I was roaming around searching for answers. I had a long talk with Gramps one night and it was like everything shifted into place. A Pokémon Researcher. Haven’t looked back since.”

“That’s incredible, wow.” 

He gave her a gentle smile. It encouraged her to open up a bit more. 

She continued, “I’m actually in Pallet because I’ve been feeling a little lost. Life has been challenging as of late and I needed a change of pace. I’m…I’m still searching for what’s next.” 

“I have no doubt you’ll figure it out soon enough.” 

“You sound like your Grandpa.” She let out a small chuckle. 

He elbowed her in the arm, “We are related y’know.” 

The two broke into a fit of giggles. Sophie regained her breathe. 

“Thanks a lot, Gary. And I don’t just mean the sandwiches.” 

He was about to say something when he felt something wet on his arm. Those clouds he was looking at earlier were rain clouds and it was starting to pour. He shot up, pulling her up with him, Blue was still asleep so she returned him to his Pokéball while Gary quickly rolled the blanket throwing it back into his backpack. The two of them were running through the downpour trying desperately to find some shelter. 

“Grab my hand. I know where we can go.” 

She reached for his outstretched hand as they kept up the pace. He was leading her back to the cave so they could wait out the storm. They finally made it to the cave only to notice their clothes completely soaked. They stood beside each other as they tried to catch their breath. Her usual raven waves were all matted, some pieces sticking to her face. She was trying to push it all back. 

“Here, let me.” 

With a steady hand Gary moved the wet strands from her eyes tucking them as neatly as he could behind her ear away from her face. She noticed his usual high spiky hair was also dampened from the rain. They were inches from each other. So close they felt the others hot breath on their faces. 

“Thanks.” She squeaked out. “You always seem to save me. You have to stop doing that.” She tired to keep her guard up but it was no use. They both knew what was going to happen next. 

Their lips met in a heavy kiss. Still wet from the rain. He reached for her waist pulling her closer while her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the already steamy kiss. She had never been kissed like this before and neither had he. They had to pull away to take a breath. Still worn out from their prior run through the rain. 

“Sophie…”

“It’s okay.” 

It was okay. It was okay that they kissed. 

It was not okay that in that moment her feelings for him had only grown stronger. What happened to _friends_?


	11. A Dream and A Buddy

She looked out her window letting out a sigh. It was raining today. Further reminding her of the other rainy day when her and Gary had kissed in the cave, soaked and vulnerable. Now, she was trying to distract herself and do some journalling, but everything she seemed to write ended up being about him. How he swept her hair from her eyes, how he pulled her close, how his lips felt against her own. She pinched the bridge of her nose, journalling was just not gonna help today. 

Blue was still in bed. The rain made both of them sleepy. Sophie tired to get her day started, pouring herself some coffee she grabbed a book of crosswords and went to sit in the main lobby. She was having trouble figuring out the clue for #3 down, but her mind kept drifting back to Gary. This time she remembered the conversation the two of them had before the rain hit. How Gary was once lost too and how he found himself again. She wondered if she could figure out her life. All this time in Pallet and she was stumped with what to do next. She thought about happy times like Blue and Butterfree happily running through the field, how whenever she was sad Blue was always there to cheer her up, and how…wait a minute. All her happy memories were with her Pokémon, why couldn’t she travel the world with her Pokémon like Gary used to do. She could be a Pokémon trainer, hell, she could be a Pokémon master! She already knew so much about Pokémon from working in the lab with Professor Birch. She could explore the rest of Kanto, do some more training, catch some more Pokémon. She could even go somewhere new like Sinnoh! May had talked highly of the region. Plus, Gary has a lab over there she could get insider information from him. Maybe he could even help her get started since he had so much experience being a trainer. His Electivire, Pidgeot, and Umbreon were all so cool. She could put their kiss and her feelings aside. She finally found a dream and she needed a friend like Gary to help her get started. 

She shot up from the couch in lobby throwing the crossword book on the coffee table. She went to go wake up Blue to tell him the good news. They were gonna train to be the very best, like no one ever was! 

* * *

Sometime had passed since their kiss in the rain. It was raining earlier, but he noticed it had stopped now. Gary felt awful. Sophie had said no to his dinner invitation so that must have meant she didn't like him even though he liked her. Then he goes ahead and kisses her. He hoped he could start over with her as friends. He was glad he could help her in the forest and he was grateful she helped him find his rare stone. Maybe they were just meant to be friends. 

He checked his watch, he was supposed to meet with the professor soon. He made sure he had all the books he needed. He was hoping Sophie was around so they could talk. He hoped she was okay with starting over as friends. 

* * *

With Blue on board Sophie felt this fire inside that she wasn't used too. She remembered something her mom said when she was young, _As long as you work hard and try your best anything is possible_. She believed in herself and believed in her Pokémon. Since the rain had stopped she thought it would be the perfect time to do some training. She swung open the front door and there stood Gary with some books in his hand. 

“Someone’s sure in a hurry.” Gary was so confused. 

“Gotta go train!” She spoke quickly. 

“Train for wh—” 

“Sophie?” She was long gone. Gary shook his head. She seemed different from the last time they were together. He was just glad to see her excited about something. 

After the Sophie whirlwind, he and the professor got to work for the afternoon. They were so engrossed in their studies he didn’t realize the time. 

“Gramps, I’m gonna get going. Don’t work too hard, okay?” He smiled. 

Professor Oak chuckled, “Thanks for your concern. I’m not that old, I know when to call it a night.”

Gary let out a laugh. It felt good to be doing something he loves with someone he loves. He made sure to pack up his books and headed out the door back to the Viridian Pokémon Centre. He was just about to enter the forest when he noticed a quick bolt of lightening. 

“Good job, Blue! You almost got it.” Sophie praised the electric mouse.

“What a surprise. This is why you left in such a hurry.”

Sophie was too involved in their work to notice.

“I may not be a trainer anymore, but I know when someone means business. You’re psyched about something.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. 

“Either battle me or keep walking. We’re training for the Sinnoh League.”

Gary had about a million and one questions, it had been a while since he had a proper battle, how could he pass up a challenge from her? 

“I’ll battle ya. Watch how it’s done.” He smirked. This could be fun. 

“Umbreon, let’s go!”

Umbreon’s had some impressive speed, Blue’s electrical attacks just couldn’t hit it fast enough. Sophie had lost. This was only day one of training. They had to keep going. 

“Thanks for the battle.” She outstretched her hand.

“No problem. Y’know you had a good strategy back there. If you want, I could help you train. If your serious about competing in the Sinnoh League.”

“Of course I’m serious. Right, Blue?”

“Pika Pika!” 

With Gary lending a hand, there was no way she couldn’t succeed. Sophie thought that by training it would help take their mind off their feelings and they could focus on being friends or at least training buddies. 


	12. Beached Emotions

A few days had passed since Gary had first offered to help her train. Her journal had gone from musings of sappy feelings to battle strategies. Today, her and Gary were going to an island south of Pallet to get in some training on the beach. Gary said that sand would be good resistance training for her Pokémon while the water could help with speed and accuracy. Her current team consisted of Blue, her mom’s Butterfree, and a Mudkip who was her first official catch with Blue’s help. She hoped there was some cool Pokémon on the island so she could add it to her party. 

Since she would be training she opted for her trusted ponytail hairstyle with a yellow tee and a pair of black running shorts. Her lucky lightening bolt sneakers finished the sporty look. She had no idea where the island was so Gary was going to be picking her up at the lab and they could take a boat out there together. She assumed it was by boat because she didn’t have a water Pokémon strong enough to swim all the way there. Sophie finished packing up her little backpack with Blue already perched on his throne on her shoulder when her phone rang. 

“So today’s the big day, huh?” May giggled into the phone. 

Sophie had talked with May when she finally discovered what she was going to do with her life. May was so happy to hear Sophie had found something she was passionate about and even more thrilled that it would all happen in Sinnoh. May seemed to really hang on to the detail that Gary of all people would be the one to help Sophie train. 

“We’re just going to do some training May, nothing is gonna happen!” Sophie tried to explain, but May wasn't having it. 

“Oh sure, whatever you say. A walk on the beach is so romantic. Drew and I walked along the shore just last night.” 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” Gary had walked through the front door standing a few feet from her in the main lobby of the lab. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and eye-catching red swim trunks. Oh man, this was going to be a long day, she thought to herself. 

May had heard Gary’s voice, it was too late to try and cover up the fact that he was here. 

“Is that Gary I hear? Just by his voice he sounds like a keeper.” May was only teasing, as sisters do. 

Sophie cursed her sisterly friend for making her blush. 

“Gotta go May! Talk to you soon, bye.” Sophie hung up before May could embarrass her further. 

She turned her attention back to Gary after putting her phone in her bag. 

“I’m ready. Ready to train hard, Blue?”

“Pika pika!” 

Gary had suggested that it was a bit of a walk before they even get to the water so he asked Professor Oak if they could use some bikes he had laying around for trainers in need. Her and Gary biked there in no time, if they had walked it would have taken over an hour. 

“Let’s lock our bikes up here and then we’ll ride on Blastoise to the island.” He said nonchalantly. 

Sophie’s eyes grew wide, “You mean we’re going to be travelling by Blastosie instead of a boat! What are you thinking?”

“Hey, it’s okay. The island isn't that far, it would be a waste of time and money if we rented a boat. Blastosie was my very first Pokémon, he can handle a measly swim to an island.” 

“If I drown out there I'm suing your ass, Oak.” She stared him down. 

He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Take it easy, Growlithe.” 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just refer to me as a Growlithe. I’d like to think I’m more of a Jolteon.” 

He shook his head as he grabbed a Pokéball from his bag. 

“Blastosie, help us out!”

A massive turtle Pokémon appeared before her. It was so daunting, even Blue got a little scared. 

Gary rubbed the back of its shell as the large blue Pokémon smiled. They reminded her of her and Blue. 

She was apprehensive at first, but with some reassurance from Gary her and Blue got on Blastosie’s back as they travelled to the island. A few minutes passed and they were there. She couldn’t believe how quick it seemed. Blastosie was an excellent swimmer, she thought to herself changing her mind about Gary’s trusted partner. 

“Now that we’re here we can get in some quality training.” Gary said observing the beach. 

He locked eyes with her, “Ready Soph?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice. Come on out everyone!” She tossed out two Pokéballs as Blue jumped from her shoulder down to the sandy floor. Her Mudkip and Butterfree joined Blue as the three Pokémon looked up at her ready for anything. She was just as pumped up as they were. 

“Show us what you got, Gary!” 

* * *

A few hours had passed, they had lost track of time. Gary helped them work on speed, accuracy, power, and some good offensive and defensive battle strategies. They tried to cover everything. Her Pokémon were exhausted and so was she. She made a point to do every practice herself. Can’t ask her Pokémon to put in the work if she doesn't do the same. Her legs felt like spaghetti from running around the beach all day. She returned Mudkip and Butterfree to their Pokéballs and decided to put Blue in his ball too. He needed a good rest. Gary had returned all of his Pokémon too so now it was just the two of them on the beach. At sunset. May would be loving this scenario. 

Sophie would be lying to herself if she said she hated this. Her whole life the beach was her happy place. The warm sand, the pristine blue sky, the music of the waves. If she could she would snap her fingers and have a house by the water. All to herself, and Blue of course. She could always relax at the beach no matter what chaos life threw out her. It was surreal to be here with Gary. Sometimes she liked the idea of walking along the wet sand as the waves crash into the shore and she could hold the hand of someone special as the sun set in the distance. Those fantasies were always fleeting though because reality enjoyed slapping her in the face with the hard truth. 

“What’s on your mind?” Gary said softly beside her. 

Sophie shook her head while trying to hide her face with her hand, “Nothing. Just tired, that’s all.” 

“I’ve never seen someone so dedicated before. You were working just as hard as your Pokémon. You all put in some real effort today.” He was watching the orange hues of the sunset dance in the sky as he smiled. 

They were sitting on the sandy beach far enough so the tide couldn’t reach them, but still close enough to enjoy the view. She had her knees pulled to her chest while Gary laid back leaning on his hands. Their bags between them. 

“Thanks, Gary. Your Pokémon made for good opponents and those strategies you came up with were genius. You know…nevermind I don’t want to pry.” 

“What? What is it?”

“Its just…you are clearly this experienced smart trainer and you just gave all that up to do something totally new and different. Weren’t you scared to step out of your comfort zone like that?” 

Gary never thought of it like that before. 

He answered honestly, “To become a good trainer I put in the work. I learned everything I could about anything I could. I wasn’t born good. Although, when I was younger I thought I was.” He chuckled as he continued, “Same thing happened when I decided to become a good researcher. I worked hard, asked Gramps lots of questions, and learned about everything. I guess, what I’m trying to say is, I never let the fear creep in. I’m too busy working to worry about something that might not even happen.” 

His answer felt like a cozy blanket. On the inside, she worried a lot, and fear crept in often in her mind. She tired to come off as cool and collected, but it was just for show. What Gary said made a lot of sense. 

Gary looked at her and she met his gaze. The soft sunbeams reflected in his dark eyes. 

“Y’know, I would have never met you if I didn’t become a researcher. I would probably be off in some new region travelling around collecting badges. My work brought me home to Pallet, it brought me here with you.” 

“Gary…” 

“Putting my fear aside again, I have to tell you…I know you don’t want a relationship, but I’m falling in l—”

Before he could finish she had pushed their bags aside moving closer to his side as she kissed him. He kissed her back, his thumb grazing her flushed cheek. 

“Are you sure, is this okay?” He asked in a fleeting moment apart. 

“It’s okay.” She was reminded of their kiss in the cave. 

Her arms found their home around his waist. He placed a trail of soft kisses along her neck as he held her cheek in his hand. He reached for her hair tie pulling it down, freeing her soft raven waves. Her hair smelled of vanilla mixed with the salty ocean air as his hands explored under her shirt and the small of her back. The skin there was just as soft as her hands. He brought her lips to his for another kiss. Her senses were on overload, with the sunset and the beach and the ocean waves. They were so lost in each other. 

She didn’t want him to finish that sentence. If he was falling in love with her, in the end, it would hurt both them. 

She had to tell him, but it came out more like a whisper to herself, “Please don’t love me.” 


	13. What's Next

Please, don’t. But maybe, she already did. She was falling for Gary as he was falling for her. And kissing him scared her even though it felt so good. She had never known feelings like this before. Sure, she had crushes, and been rejected before, but she had never met someone who reciprocated these feelings. She thought about the people closest to her. All the relationships she was surrounded with as a child. For every good relationship she witnessed there was a bad one. Her head was spinning, fear creeping in, what if her relationship with Gary turns bad? Love was such a big word to her, yet she was certain it was what she was starting to feel towards him. For him to openly admit, although she didn't let him actually say it, those same feelings of love, made her stomach queazy. She had come to Pallet to clear her mind, but now it was like she was in a sandstorm buffeted by doubt. The timing of all of this was comical. She had finally figured out her dream only to have it be tangled up with this lovey-dovey mess. The only good thing was she was safe in her bed, waiting for morning and coffee, the make-out session on the beach a memory from weeks ago. When they returned from the beach that day they were met with a message from Professor Oak. He had made a breakthrough on the research he and Gary had been working on. He needed to go with Gary to Sinnoh to look into it further. The rare stone had played a huge part in progressing the work. With the Professor going to Sinnoh she would have no one to host her, to awkward to stay at his lab if he wasn't even there. He was nice and insisted she stay, but she politely declined. She was back home, in Little Root, in her childhood bedroom, her old familiar bed. Gary had gone off with the Professor. Their training cut short, their feelings stuffed away, and she was feeling empty. She had lost all motivation to pursue the Sinnoh League. Knowing Gary was there made her want to go even less. Weeks ago everything seemed like it was finally coming together, yet it crumbled so quickly. She told her mom bits and pieces of the truth. Enough to keep her informed and reassured. She couldn’t tell her everything. Sophie couldn’t even say the words out loud. Thankfully, her mom understood, leaving her alone for the most part. Bringing her food and giving her time. It was then she felt grateful to have a mom like Amelia. Sophie cuddled closer to Blue in the small bed, a faint knock on the door startled her. She lifted her head as Blue perked up too. 

“Hi there, Sophie. Your mom said you could use a friend.” 

It was May. She had travelled all this way to make sure Sophie was all right. 

Seeing May made Sophie burst into tears. Blue moved over on the bed as May came over and scooped Sophie up in a hug. They didn’t need to say anything. They were like sisters after all.

* * *

A month had passed since May had visited. She had stayed for a couple days trying to get Sophie out of the house. They went on walks, had a picnic, and managed to do some errands for Sophie’s mom. It was nice to simply do normal things with a good friend. On May’s last day she offered Sophie some encouraging words, 

_“I can only imagine what you must be feeling. I love you and I’m always rooting for you. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't get stuck on this chapter because you'll never know what beautiful things will happen next. You found your dream, don't let it slip through your fingers. You deserve to live your best life. You have the biggest heart and a gentle soul. I’ll always be in your corner no matter what. Okay?”_

_“Mhmm.” Sophie nodded her head, tears filling her eyes threatening to spill over. “I love you, too. Thank you.”_

Those words echoed in her head as she stood at one end of the battlefield in the finals of the Sinnoh League. May’s words snapped her out of her spiral. Sophie had spent her time at home training. She integrated Gary’s methods with some new ones of her own, caught herself a few more Pokémon, Professor Birch went with her to Professor Rowan’s lab so he could sign her up for the League, her and Blue fought hard earning her first gym badge, then her and her team won another and another, till she had all eight qualifying badges to enter the prestigious Sinnnoh League. And now, here she stood. At the finals. It was all thanks to the people closest to her. Her mom, May, and even Birch. Blue, her constant companion through it all. Her support system gave her the encouragement to keep going and never give up. 

She was down to her last Pokémon, Blue, and was about to call the final move. They were up against a strong trainer who was also at their last Pokémon, a surprisingly tough Empoleon. 

“Alright Empoleon, finish them with a Hydro Pump attack!”

Sophie’s eyes caught something in the stands. The spiky hair was what grabbed her attention, it was Gary. 

His eyes fixed on her he gave her a reassuring nod. She was caught off guard only for a moment until she remembered her training session with Gary and Blastoise on the beach. Gary was being tough on her explaining how hydro pump is a water Pokémon’s most powerful move. She was battling with Blue and he suggested the perfect strategy. 

It was time to put that strategy to good use. Giving a nod back to Gary. 

“Okay Blue, dive straight into the Hydro Pump!” Sophie firmly instructed. 

The crowd gasped, unsure if this tactic would work. 

Sophie was sure of herself. Gary believed in her. She could picture her family watching from home. 

“Now Blue, use Thunder!” Since water conducts electricity Empoleon’s hydro pump attack only made it easier for them to win. Being in the heart of the attack made for an explosive blow. 

“Blue!” Sophie called out to her trusted partner.

“Please be okay, Empoleon!” The other trainer called. 

Gary had his arms crossed, a steady expression, it had to have worked he thought to himself. 

Her mom, Professor Birch, and May were sitting on the couch in Littleroot watching with bated breath hoping for the best. 

Slowly, the smoke started to clear from the battlefield. Blue was on one end gasping for breath standing on all fours. Empoleon was on the other side also breathing heavy as it stood tough on its two feet. A moment or two passed and Empoleon wavered in its stance as it crashed to the field. 

“Empoleon is unable to battle. Sophie of Littleroot town is the winner. Sophie is your new Sinnoh League Champion.” The announcer exclaimed with a certain tone. 

Her family jumped up from the couch in a group hug. Gary stood from his seat clapping and cheering with the rest of the crowd. He always believed in her. Even when she didn't believe in herself. His strategy had saved her just like he had done in the Viridian Forest that day. 

Sophie was in disbelief. It was like she was floating on air when she met up with Blue on the battlefield as she scooped him up in her arms. 

“You did it, Blue. We did it. We accomplished our dream.”

“Piii pika chuu.” 

She hugged him close. She couldn’t wait to talk with her family. She then scanned the crowd for Gary but couldn’t see him in the roar of the crowd. 

Soon the ceremony took place and she congratulated those that came in the top 3. With Blue proudly on her shoulder she happily accepted the Sinnoh League Trophy, holding it high in the air for the crowd to see. They really did it. They kept going. They never gave up. They were the Champions.


	14. Love Me, Love You

After the whirlwind of the league she returned to the Pokémon Centre to heal Blue and her other Pokémon. 

“Congratulations on the winning the League! That final move was outstanding!” Nurse Joy beamed.

“Thank you! I owe it all to my Pokémon.”

“I will have them healed up in no time. Meanwhile, I have a message for you.”

Sophie furrowed her brows, “A message?”

“He said it was for the champion. Here you go.”

Nurse Joy handed her a small tan envelope. Sophie went to sit down in the waiting room. Her fingers grazed the envelope before opening it. 

She read it slowly, 

_You did good out there. Meet me at my lab._

_Sincerely,_

_the annoying jerk Gary._

She let out a little giggle. 

Time allowed her to move past his sudden departure. She remembered what mattered most to her were her family and her Pokémon. Being in a relationship was just an added bonus that she was okay with having or not having. 

“Sophie, your Pokémon are feeling good and ready to go.” Nurse Joy startled her out of her thoughts. 

“Thanks, Nurse Joy. By any chance, do you happen to know which direction the Oak Lab is in?”

“Oh yes, just follow the road east till you see a large building with a bright red roof. It’ll be much quicker by bike if you’d like to use one we have here.”

“That would be great! Thanks for all your help today!”

Nurse Joy smiled as she pointed Sophie in the direction of the bike and saw her on her way. 

Sophie biked quickly following Nurse Joy’s instructions. The bike ride felt nice reminding her of when she rode with Gary back in Pallet. 

Blue usually loves bike rides but she decided to keep him in his Pokéball since he had such a long day. 

Just when she thought she had gone to far she spotted a red roofed building. 

She rode up the pathway quickly leaning the bike up against the side of the building beside the front door. She was about to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing a spacious laboratory that looked way more modern than Professor Oak’s and Birch’s labs. 

“So you got my message after all.”

Gary appeared wearing the same outfit he had when they kissed in the rain. Only this time his lab coat and pants weren't soaked. 

“Hi Gary.” Sophie thought she could handle this. She tired to manage the wave of emotions that washed over her. 

“It was a surprise to see at the stadium. I wanted to thank you for coming and for helping me to remember our strategy that day at the beach. I don’t know if I would’ve remembered it had I not seen your face.”

“I’m glad my face could win you the match.” He smirked remembering their banter from when they met by the river and the rental store all the way back in Pallet. 

Sophie laughed shaking her head. 

“Always with the quick quips. I missed that.” The words slipped out before she could reel them back in. 

“I missed you.”He truthfully admitted. 

She took a deep breath trying to manage the awkward empty space. 

“Here, come sit. I made coffee.” 

He gestured her to follow him to the patio outside behind the lab. On the table was a pot of coffee, two empty mugs, and some cream and sugar. 

“How could I say no to coffee.” Sophie smiled. 

The two sat at opposite ends sipping coffee and talking about everything except the elephant in the room. 

“May sounds like a good friend.” Gary said as he picked up his mug. 

Sophie explained how May motivated her to keep going and follow her dream. 

After a slight sip of coffee he continued not letting the fear creep in, “I wanted to apologize for my sudden departure from Pallet Town. I gave you my word I would help you train for the Sinnoh League and than I just up and left. It wasn’t fair to you. I was a crappy mentor…and a crappy friend.”

She reached for his hand across the table, “I’ll admit, at the time I was really confused. We were falling for each other so quickly. I still had so much to learn about myself and follow my own dreams. You had an excuse, Pokémon Research is your dream and you were just continuing down that path. You had to leave, I see that now. If it wasn’t for you I might not have figured out what to do next. You saved me again.”

“I may have helped you up, but you were the one that put in the work. You saved yourself.”

They both smiled. They had come a long way from when their first meeting. He showed her parts of herself she didn't want to face and she was so grateful to have met him. 

“Gary, can I ask you something?”

“What? What’s wrong?”

She giggled remembering, “Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me? I figured I couldn’t ask you to coffee since we’re having it now.” She smirked. It was just like when he asked her out. She was in a better place now, she just hoped his feelings for her were still in there some where. 

Gary let out a hearty laugh. How could he forget? 

“I would love to have dinner with you.” 

They both got up from the table so they could seal the deal with a hug. He pulled her in close and held her tightly. He wasn’t going to let her go again. She wrapped her arms around his waist so he had no where to run off too. Breaking the hug they stared knowingly into each others eyes. Slowly, he knelt his head down so he could bring his lips to her. She lifted her head meeting him halfway in a soft tender kiss. With old dreams accomplished they could make new ones, working towards them together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
